Vincent
by Rinoas' LionHeart
Summary: Vincent and Yuffie had been missing for 28 years, presumably dead. But what will happen when their grandchild, Vincent, comes across Chaos in the old Shinra building? Yuffientine.
1. Vincent: Chapter One

"Vincent: Chapter One"

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, it's characters, or anything pertaining to Final Fantasy VII.

.

"This place is haunted!"

"Huh?"

"You haven't heard? This building, my parents told me it's what's left of the old Shinra building, ya'know, way back when my grandparents were young!"

"How's it haunted?"

"This couple died in here a long time ago. Somebody told me that it was a couple years after it got destroyed, they were part of the WRO, and went in to kill some monsters. My parents say there's no more monsters here because the man killed them all after his wife died. They said that after that, he killed himself."

"Maybe we shouldn't go in there."

"What, are you afraid Vinnie?"

"N-no! I just think that maybe something will fall on us, or we get trapped or something like that! Our parents don't know we came here."

"Stop being a little sissy Vince!" The little girl called out to him, skipping behind the boy.

He looked around, not wanting to move, but a snapping sound came from his left and he was immediately terrified. "Claude! Lynette! Wait for me! I don't want to be left alone out here!"

The two were waiting for him inside the decrepid building, Claude chuckling as Vincent was crying and out of breath from scaling the mountain of debris, afraid that he had been left behind.

"C'mon, let's go farther in." Claude said, leading the little group further inside.

"But Claude! What if something happens? What if there's a monster?"

"My parents told me there are none in Old-Midgar. If there had been, they'd be coming up to Edge and running through the streets. They wouldn't just stay down here."

"B-but..."

"Hey, what's that!" Lynette ran forward, past Claude. The object was tall, and glowing from beneath a large tarp.

"It must be materia crystals. Only materia glows like that." Claude said, matter-of-factly.

Lynette reached up to touch the crystal when a huge roar sliced through the air, sending shivers down the three's backs. Lynette immediately running back, Claude soon following her up the debris.

"Vincent!" Claude turned back, noticing his friend hadn't moved an inch. "Vincent! Come on!"

Things began falling from up above, only missing Vincent by mere inches. A monster came down, landing in front of the crystal, howling at the children.

It was the three's first encounter with the monster.

The monster Chaos.


	2. Vincent: Chapter Two

"Vincent: Chapter Two"

.

Claude and Lynette slid back down the little hill, going to get their terrified friend. "Vincent! You have to move! The monster is going to kill you!"

He was too scared to even blink, the monster was walking slowly towards them, impending doom was sure to follow.

A large pipe from one of the upper floors began coming down, sending tons of rocks and rubble down with it. Chaos leapt forward, and with all of his strength, caught the pipe, turning and throwing it against the wall. Unfortunately, during the confusion, a rock had hit the side of Vincent's skull, knocking him out as the beast had saved the children.

Once things had stopped falling, Chaos picked up the small boy, taking him past the crystal that stood magnificently among the rubble of what used to be a lobby.

Lynette looked to Claude, unsure of what to do. They both couldn't believe that a monster had just saved them from near death, so they followed him back past a wall, where a little pile of old tarps and clothing made a little make-shift bed for the large creature.

The monster ripped up some of the clothing, carefully bandaging Vincent's head. He let the little boy rest, and sat against the wall, examining the other two. They looked familiar somehow, but he couldn't quite place them.

The little boy had brown hair and bright blue eyes, with small traces of mako poisoning. It was probably inherited by his parents, but Chaos couldn't have known for sure. The little girl on the other hand, had deep black hair, and dark brown eyes, also with traces of mako. The children sat by their friend, staring at the monster, scared out of their minds.

"What are you?" The boy bravely questioned the thing.

"Kay-awhs" The monster sounded out.

The boy felt more confident. "I'm Claude, and this is Lynette. He's Vincent."

Chaos looked to the boy, then the girl, then the child who hadn't woken up yet. "Cuh-lawd. Luh-net. Vin-suhnt." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Vin-suhnt. Vin-suhnt Vah-luh-neh-tie-nuh."

"Not Valentine! Vincent Strife! Strife!" Claude corrected him.

"Stuh-rih-fuh?" He seemed confused. "Vah-luh-neh-tie-nuh!" Chaos insisted. Claude sighed, getting nowhere with the beast.

"Look! He's waking up!" Lynette was looking over Vincent, making sure that he knew where he was. "Vincent, are you okay?"

"I-I think so."

"Vincent! This monster dude is called Chaos! He saved us!"

"Vin-suhnt Vah-luh-neh-tie-nuh."

"I already told you! His last name is Strife!" Claude turned to Vincent. "He can't speak very well." He explained to him.

Chaos could finally get a good look at Vincent. The ten-year-old had jet black hair, and bright red eyes. He had the most mako poisoning out of the three, and it was evident to Chaos who he was.

"Vin-suhnt." He called to the boy. Vincent looked up to him, only to be captured by Chaos's large hands. He squealed in fear and Chaos held him close, stroking his hair with one of his hands. "Vin-suhnt."

After seeing Vincent was in no real danger, the other two began laughing. "It looks like Chaos likes you!"

Vincent cried and cried. "I don't want him to like me! Get him to let go!"

"Vin-suhnt!" He continued to pet the boy's hair.

"Alright Chaos, you should let him go! He's getting scared."

Chaos was confused, looking down to Vincent. "Vin-suhnt?"

Vincent's eyes were red and puffy, from how much he had cried that day. "Please, let me go."

Chaos released him, and Vincent immediately hid behind Claude. "Vin-suhnt?" He was confused, and saddened by Vincent's retreat. "Vin-suhnt." He cooed, trying to get him to come back.

"Look, he's sad. You can't let him hug you?"

"It's scary though!"

"Look at him! He might as well be a giant kitten!"

Vincent didn't want to return to Chaos though, just the strength that Chaos had made him scared. He reluctantly came from behind Claude, who pushed him towards Chaos. He nearly fell backwards from trying to go back.

Chaos had his arms open, waiting for Vincent to return, not wanting to scare him again by grabbing him. "Vin-suhnt." He called softly, over and over again.

Vincent finally, after some arguing with Claude and Lynette, came close enough for Chaos to pull him into his embrace. It was much softer than before, he didn't squeeze Vincent as hard as he had before. He cooed and purred against the boy, playing with his hair, as if he had never seen such a thing before.

.

Erm... I would really like some feedback for this, this is the first time I've written a multi-chapter fanfiction in years, and I was really worried that the content of it sounded weird, so I would love some reviews.


	3. Vincent: Chapter Three

"Vincent: Chapter Three"

.

A week had gone by, Claude and Lynette had managed to bring Vincent back so Chaos could play with the boy. Chaos only seemed interested in Vincent, and let the other two do as they pleased, which was nothing more than watching Chaos and Vincent, there was nothing else for them to do around the old building that wasn't dangerous anyways.

They brought Chaos what was left of their school lunches, and newer blankets for his bed. Though, Chaos didn't care about eating, or about how big or comfortable his pile of blankets were. He only cared that Vincent came, and would collect things around Old Midgar to show to the boy, like a dog would bring little 'presents' to it's master. He would hold the boy's hand, and lead him around, showing him what was left of the Shinra building. Most of it was gone however, it was mainly just underground tunnels that had been closed up long ago.

When Chaos wasn't leading him around, he would follow Vincent around. He even followed to the edge of Old Midgar and Edge, where the children had to convince him that he had to go back to the Shinra building.

"Vin-suhnt." Chaos called out to him often, almost as if he didn't know any other word. He would always pet the boy's hair, though it frightened him, Chaos tried to be as gentle as he could be with the boy, despite his claws.

They always came after school to visit him, as if he were a 'pet' to them, they always came to check up on him. The children had all but lost interest in the crystal covered by the tarp, after the reaction out of him the first time, they didn't even want to go near the thing. It was much too important to him.

The first weekend came, and they did not visit Chaos. They were busy with a friend they did not see often, and Chaos didn't seem to understand. He spent the entire weekend sitting in a spot in front of the pile of rubble blocking the door, waiting for them to come. He didn't move, he didn't look around. He just listened for the footsteps that wouldn't be approaching.

When Claude, Lynette and Vincent had finally come back, he had reverted back to holding the boy the entire time and petting him. His grip was tighter than usual, and he knew it petrified the poor boy, but he didn't care, he just didn't want to go days without seeing him again.

They returned the next day, with some convincing to get Vincent to come again. Chaos was mellower than he had been the day before, and showed Vincent some old pictures he had found in the Shinra building. It was people he didn't know, Chaos knew none of them either, but he thought that Vincent would find them interesting.

Days had passed by, and Chaos finally realized that they wouldn't be showing up for two days again. He held Vincent to him as long as he could that last day, much softer than normal, so that Vincent wouldn't be scared. Vincent didn't say anything as the beast stroked his hair, but he cried. He was terrified of Chaos because of how much affection he had shown the boy, Vincent couldn't comprehend why though.

.

Thanks for the reviews guys, it took a weight off of my shoulders. Do the chapters seem short? I can't really tell because my screen resolution is 1680 by 1050 so _everything_ looks short to me. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, I know there isn't a lot of action, but I'm not very good at writing action sequences and such.


	4. Vincent: Chapter Four

"Vincent: Chapter Four"

.

It was finally the weekend, the second since they had met Chaos. Vincent was glad to be home with his grandparents and rest after the exhaustion of dealing with Chaos. He couldn't talk about Chaos, as much as he wanted to just tell his grandfather and not have anything to do with the monster any more. Claude had both him and Lynette take an oath of secrecy, though it didn't stop him from telling Spencer, their friend who was visiting from Rocket Town, about Chaos.

"Come on Vincent! We wanna go see him!" Lynette pleaded with him, but he didn't want to go to see Chaos. He finally had some time away from him and they wanted to drag him back to Old Midgar to keep Chaos company as they introduced Spencer to the beast.

"I don't wanna go."

"Go where?"

"Nowhere grandma." Claude called to her as she passed by them.

"Oh, you can't keep anything from your dear old grandma!" She laughed. "Now, come on, where is it that your cousin doesn't want to go?"

"It's just a place where we hang out." Claude lied, as he was a very good liar, with a poker face that could fool anybody to prove it.

"Well, okay. But if Vincent doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to. He had a fever this morning, and I don't want him getting sick later on! So don't be so rough on him! No horse play, got it?"

"Yes grandma." Claude agreed.

"Good. I'm going out for groceries, so be good for grandpa. He's out in the garage."

"Okay!"

The woman began to leave, but turned back as she was almost out of the door. "Also, Spencer's parents are coming early to pick him up. Don't forget to be ready by 4, okay Spencer?"

"Alrighty!" The boy said cheerfully as she left.

Claude looked angrily to Vincent after their grandmother had left. "Why'd you have to do that? Now Spencer won't be able to see Chaos!" The boy hit his cousin on the head.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" Their grandfather came from the garage. "No roughing around!"

"Yes grandpa."

"I'm going to tell your parents that you were picking on Vincent again. I know they'll be upset about that." He said slyly.

"No! Don't tell them! I'll be good! I promise!"

"Hm, I have a feeling you said that the last time."

"I promise!"

He looked at Claude skeptically, and then shrugged. "Fine, but next time, you'll be in trouble for sure!" He rummaged through the fridge, taking out a bottle of water. "Didn't Grandma tell you guys that Vincent's sick? He shouldn't even be playing with anybody today."

"Cloud!" A woman walked in, greeting the man.

"Marlene, thought you weren't going to be here for awhile."

"I forgot! Claude has a doctor's appointment. It slipped my mind until about ten minutes ago!" She turned her attention to her son. "Come on. Get your things."

Claude grumbled, but complied, gathering the stuff he had brought and following his mother out the door.

"Tell Denzel I said hello."

"I will. Tell Tifa the same for me!"

.

I know it's a little shorter and a lot more boring than last time, but I hope you like it.


	5. Vincent: Chapter Five

"Vincent: Chapter Five"

.

Chaos could not sleep, he was anxious for the children to return. The dreams he had, was another reason he often refused to sleep. There were always people that he could just almost recognize, but he knew none of their names, and never saw their whole face at any time.

Especially the girl. She looked like a sweet girl, she was always smiling. Always smiling, at him. Always cheerful, and he wanted to know who she was, but he never saw her. She was a rarity among nightmares of death.

Chaos jumped down from a ledge to the bottom floor, adding a necklace to the trinkets that he collected from Old Midgar. He rearranged his blankets, and sat, organizing his collection of stuff, torn between putting the necklace in his pile of shiny things or the pile of blue things.

"Vincent." He looked up, to his tarp. He heard that voice often, even when the children were around, but they never seemed to hear it. He decided to put the necklace in the blue pile, and jumped over the wall to go to his tarp.

"Vincent." It spoke again, echoing through his head as if it were not truly spoken.

"Vin-suhnt." He repeated, pulling back the tarp a little to see the cloudy materia pillar under it.

"Vincent..." The voice was saying something, but he could only hear the name. The rest of it was inaudible. He pressed his hand against the materia, finding it warm as usual, with a slow weak pulse. He put his face against it, savouring the warmness against his cheek.

"Vincent..." The voice was louder, it was always the loudest when he was closer to the materia, but the rest of the person's plea was still inaudible, even to a demon's ears.

The voice stopped, and disappointed he put the tarp in it's place and went off into another part of the Shinra building to search around for more things. He found a few papers, useless and unreadable now. He flipped through them a bit before deciding against taking them.

He climbed up to some of the higher levels, searching for just anything to add to his collection. He paused to look on another floor, finding nothing again, just busted electronics and rotted furniture.

"Chaos!" He heard from below. He looked down in wonder, questioning how long the children must have been down there. He crawled and leapt down each ledge slowly, not wanting the building to collapse.

.

Sorry for how short this one is, but I'm working on the next chapter already, so it should be up in a few days. I (Kind of) based his dreams of Yuffie on "Yuffie Kisaragi" by YamiSnuffles over on Deviantart.


	6. Vincent: Chapter Six

"Vincent: Chapter Six"

.

"Di-duhn-tah me-ahn to." Chaos cried as he looked down at the bleeding boy. Not just any boy, the bleeding child was Vincent. Chaos's apologies were overlooked as the other two children yelled at him and drug Vincent away as he cried, holding his arm against him as it bled.

He had tried to attack the other boy, Claude, it was a reflex for when people had gotten near his materia pillar. The boy jumped back at the last moment, revealing Vincent behind him, and by that time Chaos could not stop himself.

He tried to keep the children there, calling out Vincent's name, apologizing, but they didn't hear him. Nobody heard him. They left quickly, Chaos following them out of the Shinra building. Lynette took over leading Vincent out of Old Midgar, while Claude threw rocks at Chaos, trying to get him to go back.

Chaos stood in front of the Shinra building, watching them as they disappeared past the crumbled buildings in Old Midgar. He returned to his home, distressed over what he had done to Vincent.

He sat on his blankets, against the low wall, staring at his bloodied hand. It wasn't long before there was rustling at the front door, he didn't move though as the footsteps approached him.

"Monster, come out." Chaos didn't move, "I can see you, come out! You did that to my grandson and don't expect me to do anything about it?"

"Ah-ci-dehn-tah." Chaos sounded out.

The man was surprised, a monster who could talk was rare, and in a place where there was supposed to be no monsters at all. "C-come out."

"Di-duhn-tah me-ahn to. Di-duhn-tah wahn-tah to hur-tah Vin-suhnt."

"What? Ho-how do you know his name. Come out so I can see you." Chaos stood, fumbling with his hands he turned around to face his intruder. The man's sword clattered against the ground. "Chaos! But, but then that means that... Vincent! Vincent, you are in there, aren't you?"

"Vin-suhnt Vah-luh-neh-tie-nuh?"

"Yes! You are Vincent! We all thought you were dead! Reeve..." He stopped himself. "Reeve would've been so happy." Chaos was silent, waiting for him to go on. "Do you remember me?"

"Li-tuhl. Rah-mum-ber fah-ces, no names."

"Cloud. I'm Cloud. We fought against Sephiroth, with the others. Tifa, Barret, Cid... Reeve." He paused. "Yuffie, do you remember Yuffie?"

"Yuh-fee?"

Cloud was saddened by what he had said. "Yuffie, she is..." He corrected himself, "was your wife."

"Wife."

"Vincent? Can you change back from Chaos? You have to try. Can't you?"

Chaos stepped back, he hadn't been human in 28 years, he no longer knew how to change from Chaos to Vincent.

"Vincent." He heard the voice again, Cloud showed no reaction, he didn't hear it. The voice, was louder than it had ever been. He walked closer to the crystal, peeling the tarp away from it and placing his hand against the warm rock, just as he always did.

"Vincent... need... change... to Vincent... need... help... little Vinnie."

He pressed his face against it, hearing it louder than ever before. "Vincent, you need to change back to Vincent. You need to help little Vinnie."

Chaos gasped, the voice was trying to get him to go away from it. It didn't want him there. He finally understood. "Yuh-fee." He cried out.

Darkness consumed Chaos, and once it had diminished away, there stood only Vincent Valentine, still looking 27, and a broken man.

.

Now, I realize that this isn't exactly a 'few' days, it hasn't even been a few hours since I posted up chapter five, but I just couldn't stop writing. So I hope you guys enjoy it. (And don't forget to review!)


	7. Vincent: Chapter Seven

Erm... If anybody is going to review, and you have an account, please log into your account to submit a review. I'm okay with if you don't have an account, which is why I have the anonymous options on, but if you do send a review, I'd like to know who you are. My previous story, Condemnation, only got one review, and it was only after the story had been out for a couple of weeks. When they reviewed, I wanted to talk to them (Because they were the only one who reviewed) to ask if it would be a good idea to have a sequel to it, because I had been thinking about it for awhile after I originally posted it. (Maybe those of you reading this could go and read it over and review your opinion? Just a little hopeful suggestion)

Sorry to have such a long note for you guys, but I really appreciate you reading through it and reading my stuff. And I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. My motivation primarily comes from reviews (As stupid as that makes me sound) and I've been quite busy with my Psych 101 studies.

But, here's Chapter Seven for you guys. I hope you like it.

"Vincent: Chapter Seven"

Vincent was weak, he could barely keep himself stable. "Vincent? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

His eyes were distant, like he was focusing on something far beyond the plane of reality. "I'm fine." He answered, sounding equally as distant. His voice was raspy from misuse, and his hair was even longer than it had been before. He peered up to the crystal, under the tarp. What was it? He couldn't quite figure it out, although maybe the Chaos version of himself knew. He could only wonder.

"Come on. I'll take you back."

"Back where? I don't have a home anymore." Vincent said gloomily.

"You'll always have a home as long as Tifa and I are alive. Come on." Cloud tried to help him out, but they continuously stumbled around together out of the Shinra building, like two drunkards trying to find their way home.

It took a long while to find their way out of the wreckage and mazes of fallen decaying buildings and trains, but they finally made it into Edge, it looked much cleaner than it had been the last Vincent had seen it. Cloud helped him through the city, to where his and Tifa's flat was.

"Cloud? What happened? Vincent's okay now. It was just a little scratch." Tifa came into the entrance of the apartment. "What the? Is that?"

"Yeah. It's Vincent." He helped his friend to the couch, where Vincent collapsed, unable to keep himself standing.

"But, how? Why?"

"Chaos."

"Then, that means that Yuffie didn't make it?"

Vincent spoke weakly from his spot. "I don't remember what happened to Yuffie though."

"I doubt she made it though." Cloud sighed sadly. "There's no way anything other than Chaos could have survived that collapse." He switched the conversation. "Where are the children?"

"Oh, Natalie came by and took Lynette home, but Claude is still around. He's over in the other room with Vincent."

"I want to talk to them." Cloud told her, and she went to go get the two boys. They came in, not recognizing Vincent, although his gauntlet had remained nearly the same from his transformation. "Why were you two in Old Midgar?"

"Some kids dared us to." Claude came up with the excuse easily.

"I don't quite believe that." Cloud turned to Vincent.

"Claude wanted to." He hung his head in shame.

"Hey! You promised!" Claude immediately became angry.

"Don't." Cloud stopped him. "I'm going to tell your parents when they get here."

"B-but, but grandpa!"

Cloud stopped him. "No buts. I have told you, grandma has told you, your parents have told you. Don't go into Old Midgar, it's dangerous."

"But, you told us that there weren't any monsters down there anymore!"

"Doesn't matter if there are monsters are not. The buildings that still stand are ready to fall over and collapse. And what about Chaos?"

Claude became especially angry. "You told him about Chaos?!"

"N-no... I didn't..."

"I went to Old Midgar, and found him in the Shinra building."

The young Vincent became very sad, "You didn't hurt him did you? I-I mean, he d-didn't really mean to." His hand brushed over his wound that had been wrapped up.

"I'm quite fine." Vincent spoke up. "Is your wound okay?"

Vincent was surprised, he had almost forgotten the guest in their living room. "I-I'm fine."

Claude was being snarky, as he always was when he was upset. "Who's he?"

Cloud gestured to Vincent, "_He, is Chaos_."


	8. Vincent: Chapter Eight

Oh wow. I didn't actually expect there to be some more reviews, and so quickly, so I guess I'll try extra hard and bring you the next chapter... right here...

"Vincent: Chapter Eight"

"How did it come to this? AVALANCHE, it's fallen apart. From my and Yuffie's death? How?"

"When it happened, everybody- everybody just wanted to go their separate ways. Everything just collapsed with the Shinra building."

"How is everybody?"

"Nanaki is doing fine, I can't say the same about everybody else though. Cid has lung cancer, and has been having heart problems. He's confined to the hospital, throws a fit every couple of days. Barret died while in Corel, an accident with some machinery that was being used to drill for oil. Reeve..." Cloud was reluctant, and Vincent could obviously see it.

"What happened to Reeve?"

"He- he killed himself."

"What?"

"After you and Yuffie disappeared he sent out search parties and all this and that. They searched the wreckage, but they couldn't find either of you. All they found were your weapons. He did it just after that. He blamed himself for sending you two off to the Shinra building, if I had known..."

Tifa entered the living room, having just put Vincent to bed. "None of us could have known."

"We should have seen it though! He got so depressed, and withdrew from everybody. Wouldn't talk to anybody."

"It's nobody's fault what happened to Reeve."

"I know." Cloud sighed. "His daughter, Natalie, runs the WRO now."

"What happened to Kris?"

"Kris is dead too. I'm sorry, I-I didn't, I don't know what to say. But, I know how you feel, Carson is dead as well."

"Vincent is an orphan?"

"Yeah. We've been taking care of him, just like we did for Kris when what happened to you happened." Cloud paused, "You know that Carson was Vincent's father?"

Vincent made an acknowledging grunt, "When the children first met Chaos I tried to tell them my name was Vincent Valentine, but they thought I was talking about him, correcting me with 'Strife' instead."

"Oh."

Tifa interjected. "It's been a long day. We should all get some sleep."

"Of course. I hope the couch isn't too stiff for you Vincent."

"I'm just thankful to have something."

"Goodnight." Cloud left to get ready to turn in, Tifa turning before she left the room, leaving Vincent to sleep.

"It's good to have you back Vincent."

"Thank you Tifa. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She flipped the switch, and he quietly pulled off his boots and gauntlet, setting them on the ground, and laid there, watching the light of Cloud and Tifa's room before that too was turned off.

Though, it wasn't long before there were little shuffles from farther down the hall as a small body entered the living room. "You should be asleep."

"I couldn't." He shuffled over to the couch, standing over Vincent. "Are you really Chaos?"

"I am."

"Is it true you're my grandpa?"

"It is."

"But, but you look younger than my other grandpa."

"It's, a long story."

The boy sat on the coffee table. "What's the short version then?"

Vincent was amused that the child would be so curious, just like Yuffie was. "Chaos kept me from aging. Just like before I met your grandmother and your other grandparents."

"Grandma told me that you're going to stay here with us."

"I am. Go back to bed. Don't you have school?"

"Yeah, but I can't sleep. Can I sleep here?" Vincent didn't reply, but scooted farther into the couch, and the child hopped next to him. The older Vincent petted his hair, like he had when he was Chaos, and hummed, lulling the smaller Vincent to sleep.


	9. Vincent: Chapter Nine

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I know I should be writing much more.

.

"Vincent: Chapter Nine"

.

Vincent spent the majority of the next day flipping through photo albums that Tifa had dug up. Despite missing his daughter's entire life, he was happy that she enjoyed it. By what he could tell from the pictures, she really loved Cloud and Tifa's son, and their son.

"Why did they name him after me?" He asked Tifa, as she was moving things around to help make room for him.

"Cloud said something about him looking like you when he was born. Carson suggested it, so they just went with it."

He flipped another couple of pages, the young parents playing with a red-eyed toddler. "How did they die?"

Tifa was caught off-guard, she hesitated before she explained. "Kris got sick, and the hospital screwed up. Gave her something that made it worse and by the time they found out what they did it was already too late." She took an unsteady breath. "Carson killed himself because of it. He tried to cope with it, but couldn't take it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I should be the one apologizing. Kris was only a baby. She wasn't even walking when you disappeared. If we had just searched longer, we might have found you. You would have been there."

"I don't know if I would have been able to. I've had 28 years to get over the death of Yuffie. If I had come back any sooner, I would have been a total wreck."

"I guess so. At least you're here for Vincent now. Cloud and I can barely keep up."

Cloud came from the garage, trying to wipe some oil off of his hands. "We need to go."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Cid."

.

"Cid?" Cloud walked in, followed by Vincent, Tifa had stayed home, to wait for Vincent to come from school.

"What?" His head snapped over, "Cloud, looks like you finally brought Vincent over."

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten killed."

"Ah, it was only a 5-story drop. I only broke my leg. You act as if I broke my spine or something."

"Well you could just as easily have."

"Ah, you're such a worry wart." Cloud held his head, and Cid turned his attention to his long-missed companion. "_Fuck_ Vince, I thought you was dead."

"I'm sorry I surprised you."

"Don't start some bullshit about repentin' or whatever the fuck like you did way back when." He huffed, "I don't need you mopin' around like a retarded teenaged emo."

"I'll try not to." He smiled a little.

"If they found you, have they found Yuffie's body?"

"No. No one has gone in there since Vince came back."

Cid frowned, his wrinkles scrunching up at the sides of his face. "Well why didn' ya get anyone to go in there? Give her a proper burial." He paused, obviously pained of thinking of the young girl. "It's not fair that she was gone so young. Hell, I should have been the first to go, but I'm still sittin' here. She could at least be laid to rest where she's meant to be. Next to all the other members of AVALANCHE, it's near where Kris is buried."

"I'll ask Natalie. I know Reeve would have wanted it too." Cloud turned to Vincent. "I'm going to run out and get some food. Cid always hates the hospital food."

And with that Cloud left, and Vincent sat with his aged friend. And for hours they sat. And for hours they conversed. And for hours they reminisced. And for hours they mourned the loss of those who were so close to them.


	10. Vincent: Chapter Ten

Sorry, I know that the last chapter really sucked. I also haven't updated in awhile, but my computer just had to be reset because of a virus (Thankfully I saved all of my stuff) and am re-organizing all of my files. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!

.

"Vincent: Chapter Ten"

.

Vincent was babysitting the younger boy of the same name, Tifa and Cloud had work at the same time, but today was a day off from school and Vincent was now watching him.

"Grandpa?" The boy approached him, "Can you make me something to eat?"

Vincent glanced over at the kitchen, cursing himself for not asking Tifa about things earlier. To be entirely honest, he had been avoiding things since he had come. All of the appliances that didn't exist twenty-eight years ago would have overwhelmed him. Just as he had been reluctant to have a cell phone after his thirty year long slumber in a coffin.

He followed his look-a-like to the kitchen, staring at everything, shiny and perfect. Though he had no idea what half of the things in there did.

"What do you want?"

The child rummaged through the freezer and pulled out a box. "A pizza!"

Vincent was taken aback. Things surely _had_ changed, before being cut-off from Edge people didn't make little pizzas in little boxes to be put in the freezer. "Okay." The boy handed him the box, and he stared at the instructions for awhile, wondering what a _MicroOven_ was.

"So?"

He was shaken from his thoughts. "How do I cook it?"

"You don't know how to cook a pizza?" Not the response he was looking for, but oh well. The smaller Vincent opened the door to what must have been a MicroOven, which was remarkably like a Toaster Oven, but much thinner and with all sorts of little settings. Yuffie had been so happy when they first got a Toaster Oven. She loved toast in the morning so much that she even demanded to eat toast with her lunch and dinner as well..

He ripped open the packaging, finding the pizza to be very thin. He slipped it out of the plastic packaging and placed it on the rack in the machine. He had trouble finding the correct button combinations, but soon it was heating up and in a couple of minutes would be done.

Vincent wondered if Yuffie would have been happy to have one of these tiny ovens, if she would enjoy pizza that came from boxes. Once it was done Vincent set it on a plate and they had to let it cool for half of a minute. Upon request he also cut it up into 'little slices like Grandma does'.

It tasted like cardboard and rubber. He knew because little Vinnie offered him a piece. He nearly gagged on it, and came to the conclusion that _no_, Yuffie would _not_ like little pizzas that came in boxes. Their grandson, however, seemed to be enjoying it, which left Vincent to wonder just how much of these frozen little cardboard and rubber meals the young Vincent ate.

He talked what he was thinking before he thought about it, something he usually never did, "Have you eaten real pizza before?"

"Isn't this real pizza?" He looked at his little plate, orange grease caking the bottom of it, making Vincent want to regurgitate the horrid little sad excuse of a pizza even more.

"They don't always come like that." He paused, "Or, at least, they didn't."

"What did they taste like?"

Vincent didn't know how to describe it, but settled for replying with, "It's something you'd have to try to know exactly how it tastes like."

"Can we get some then?"

Vincent didn't have any money, and didn't know where Tifa and Cloud kept any money (but even if he did know wouldn't have taken any anyways.). A disappointed Vincent retreated into his room after finishing his meal.

He came back almost immediately for no given reason and flopped onto the couch that doubled as a bed for his grandfather. They watched a few minutes of the movie Vincent had been viewing earlier there in silence.

"I'm bored."

"What would you like to do?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Are you sure that's what T- Grandma would be okay with?"

"Yeah, we go there a lot."

Vincent turned off the television, wrote a note indicating that they had left, and grabbed an old worn jacket that Cloud had lent him as Vincent rushed out the door, nearly dragging Vincent all the way down the couple blocks away to the park.

There, he watched from a bench, and Vincent rushed around and played there with incredible energy. Energy that obviously didn't come from him, Tifa, or Cloud.

He sat by him, a little tired from all of his running around. "What was grandma like?"

Vincent was shocked, "What?"

"Grandpa told me that you and grandma died a long time ago, before you came. Then he told me not to mention it, but I wanted to know."

He smiled, knowingly. "She was a little like you. Energetic and just happy. She was a lot more outgoing than you are though, and she got mad easily over little things."

"Like what?"

"Like when I ate cookies, because she thought I ate too many at a time, when we ran out of bread for toast, when I moped around about Lucrecia."

"Who?"

"An old girlfriend."

"You mean you weren't just with grandma?"

Vincent laughed a little. "A lot of people have to date a lot before they find just the right person."

"So, you didn't love her?"

"It's not that I didn't love her. I loved her dearly. She didn't love me was the problem. And then she died." He remembered that crystal that she was in. It was so vivid, him sitting just before the crystal, talking to it whenever he felt lonely.

He realized, the crystal that Lucrecia was in was a materia pillar, _exactly like the one in the old ShinRa building_.


	11. Vincent: Chapter Eleven

Ugh, two chapters in a row with no reviews at all. I _hate_ having no reviews.

.

"Vincent: Chapter Eleven"

.

He didn't pick up again, "Vincent? Vincent! Where are you? Please pick up." Tifa hung up, becoming impatient picked up the phone immediately and tried again.

"Why'd grandpa Vincent go?"

"I don't know. But grandpa's out looking for him." The answering message again. She hung up, placing the phone on the coffee table and staring at it.

"I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

Tifa quickly responded, "No! No! Of course not honey!" She embraced him, "Grandpa Vincent loves you!" The phone rang and she nearly jumped through the roof.

"Vincent?"

"No."

"Cloud! Did you find him?"

"I didn't. I've looked nearly everywhere, but there's no trace of him. I think he might be back at the ShinRa building."

"Why would he go back though?"

"I don't know. I'll call you when I get there though, okay?"

"Okay. Be safe."

"I will. Goodbye."

.

.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Cloud heard the sound as he was crawling up to the entryway to the building.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It was already dark, so he could barely see inside the building. "Vincent?" He called out. The sounds stopped, and he saw the man kneeling in front of the glowing materia pillar, the tarp that had been on it for so long had been carelessly ripped off. "Vincent, what are you doing?"

"She's not here," He sobbed, "I thought that she was going to be here. I thought- I thought she was, but... she isn't."

Cloud approached him, seeing blood smeared and splattered across the pillar. "Vincent? What did you do?"

He didn't turn his head, he didn't say a word. His forehead had been cut open, and he had been banging his head against the materia.

"She's not here..." He whispered, defeat apparent in his voice.

"Vincent... Yuffie's dead. She _has_ to be dead. She's not like you. She doesn't have demons inside of her that prevent her from aging. She just can't be alive."

"I was so sure, that she'd be here." He pressed his bloodied head against the cold rock.

"Come on. Let's go home." He dragged the taller man to his feet, leading him out of the building.

When he tried to take him back towards Edge, Vincent would not budge, but stood stock still, staring at another building. "Vincent, what are you looking at?"

"Don't you see them?" There was nobody there.

"Who?"

"_The dead_."

"Vincent, I think you're having hallucinations now. Maybe all you need is to talk to somebody about things? Like a Psychiatrist..."

"No, they're there. _I can see them_."

"Nobody's there."

Vincent took his arm away from Cloud, eagerly stepping towards the building. The doorway was still intact, unlike the ShinRa building. And Vincent stood in the doorway for a moment.

Looking back, he asked Cloud, "Do you have a soft?"


	12. Vincent: Chapter Twelve

Sorry I've been gone so long. The computer died and needed to be sent off _twice_ to be repaired. But it's back up and running!

.

"Vincent: Chapter Twelve"

.

"Yuffie?" Cloud couldn't believe it, stepping further into the small, nearly unnoticeable building to see if it was actually her. She was basked in light, due to a hole in the roof, and the entire room was tinted green.

She stood there, holding out a cure materia, it's shine the cause for the green throughout the room. Her face was frozen in a confused look. Vincent clung to her mid-section, weeping, continuing to call out for Cloud to use a soft.

Cloud drew closer, pulling off his gloves quickly and touching her face. She was real. She was there. Her cheek was so cold though, and so hard. She was a statue, she had been there all this time, protected by this little shack of a building. He suddenly realized what Vincent was asking of him and fumbled through his bag, pulling out a soft. He placed it just over her head and released it. It seemed to go in slow motion, every little particle of light almost seeming to stop in mid-air, agonizingly slow, but it touched her head at last.

Slowly, she began to regain her color, soft warm skin replacing the solid cold rock that had been there before.

"Cure!" A green light enveloped her, she looked around, confused. "Vince? Spikey Head?! What are you doing here?!"

"Yuffie, you are alive."

"Whad'dya mean? Of course I'm alive!" She smiled to him, not even noticing how much he had aged. "Where'd all of these vines come from anyways?" She pulled them off, still wondering what had happened.

"Yuffie, you've been petrified for twenty-eight years."

"Har har Mr. Chocobo head, twenty-eight years." She tried to move, but almost tripped. "Ow! Why do my legs feel so bad?"

"Yuffie, please listen. It's been twenty-eight years."

"Don't be silly. If I had been petrified that long then I would've been dead. A monster would have shattered me!"

"But Yuffie, there's no monsters in Old Midgar anymore."

"What's that on your cheek?" She tried to rub it off, only to find it was a wrinkle. "Cloud, are you wearing, like, one of those Halloween masks? That's not funny ya'know!"

"Yuffie, this is my face. We all thought you were dead, what's left of us, anyways."

"Very funny. You know I hate practical jokes." She tried to pull the mask off of his face. "You got this glued on or somethin'?"

"Yuffie," Vincent cried from her side, "Kris is dead."

"Vincent, please... Not you too..."

"No Yuffie, it's not a joke. Reeve, Barret, Kris... they're gone."

She stared at both of them, taking in Cloud's aged face, and Vincent's much longer hair. "B-but... that's... not possible... is it?"

"It happened, didn't it?"

"And my baby," She broke down, "Oh Leviathian my baby!" Vincent caught her before she collapsed, comforting her the best he could.

"We should go." Cloud stared sadly at the ground, Vincent took the hint and carried his still young wife out of the building, and followed Cloud through the wreckage.


	13. Vincent: Chapter Thirteen

Please review guys!

.

"Vincent: Chapter Thirteen"

.

Yuffie hadn't come off the couch, which was now her bed, leaving Vincent to lay on the floor, for a couple of days. She barely talked to anybody, barely ate, barely noticed anybody around her, and would occasionally burst out into sobs and fall asleep. Vincent also withdrew from Cloud, Tifa, and even young Vincent. Seeing Yuffie the ways she was just sent him into depression.

"Yuffie? Cid wants to see you." Tifa tried to coerce her once again. She replied by rolling over to face the wall. "Yuffie, Cid is dying. He could die any minute now, all he wants to do is see you before he goes. It would mean the world to him to see you healthy. He's only worried about you, you know!" She still refused to talk, "Yuffie, please." Tifa gave an exasperated sigh.

Still there was silence, Tifa had been trying to get her from her mopey spot on the couch all week, since Cloud and Vincent had found her. She huffed to herself and walked back down the hallway, Yuffie rolling back over, to watch the end of the movie she had been watching, though she hadn't really been paying attention to it, it did keep her mind busy for a little bit.

Vincent was sitting on the floor, also watching the movie, a little more intently. The younger Vincent bounded into the room, jumping into his grandfather's lap to watch the movie with him. Yuffie seemed to just see him for the first time.

"Who's he?" Both looked to her, surprised she had even said anything.

"He's our grandson, Vincent. Carson named him that."

"Our grandson? Where's Carson at then?"

"He's dead. Cloud and Tifa have been taking care of Vincent."

"Oh." She was silent, they went back to watching the movie.

Little Vinnie looked back up at Yuffie though, "So you're my grandma?" She looked a little confused, being called a grandmother, but nodded. He crawled out of Vincent's lap and onto the couch with Yuffie, forcing her to sit up, which she had been avoiding.

Petting his hair seemed to calm her down a little bit, as he watched the movie. He caught her attention for a moment, "This is my favorite part!" He pointed to the television, just as one of the heroes had been hit with what looked like a pie.

She couldn't help but smile. It was an old gag, even in comics and cartoons from when she was young. It reminded her so much of when she was a child. She sat up a little more, hugging Vincent closer to her, and laying her head down on his. Vincent smiled to see Yuffie in a good mood.

"Grandma?" He turned his head to look up at her.

"Yes?"

"Can we eat a pizza? A real one? Grandpa said that the ones we have here aren't real ones."

"They aren't?" She shot a curious glance at Vincent, who made the weirdest face Yuffie had ever seen on his face, which caused her to giggle a little.

"That's what grandpa said. If it's true, then I've never had a real pizza. What does real pizza taste like?"

She smiled a little. "It tastes good. But I don't know what the pizza you have here tastes like, so I have nothing to compare it to."

"Oh, okay. Do you want a 'fake' pizza then?"

"Hm... I don't know. If grandpa thinks it tastes bad, then I might like it even less."

Little Vincent smiled, "Well you don't know if you don't try it, right?" Vincent took note that his grandson was witty, just like Yuffie, and had the same big silly grin she did too. It seemed the more he was around the younger Vincent, he seemed more like Yuffie.

"Alright, alright. But only if I can have toast with it."

"What kinda toast?"

"Toast with jelly on it!"

"Ohhh! That's my favorite!"

"Mine too!" She giggled as she ruffled his hair, and he jumped up and ran off into the kitchen. Her smile remained as she reached over and played with Vincent's long hair. "He's a cutie. Looks like you."

"He does not look like me. Maybe in eye color, but he has your disposition and your facial features. He's also _short_ for his age."

"Well I don't even care if that's a joke about my height. He still looks like you." She paused a moment. "Do you think Kris was happy?"

"I know Kris was happy. Tifa showed me photo albums. Carson really did love her."

She smiled. "I'm glad." She paused, looking off into the kitchen, "Where's my toast at?"

Vincent smiled, the Yuffie he used to know was finally coming back out, not like the depressed Yuffie that had been moping around the couch for the past week had. "Yuffie?"

"Yes Vinnie?" She answered with her wide grin.

"I love you." The corners of his lips lifted a little, in what Yuffie always called the 'Oh-my-god-Vinnie's-smiling smile'.

She smiled, leaned over and kissed him. "I love you too."

Little Vinnie came back in, two little plates in his hands, one with the pizza and the other with toast. Yuffie inspected the flat 'pizza' before taking a little bite out of it. Her face scrunched up, and looked as if she were about to barf. "_Real_ pizza is definitely better." She set it down, and scooted it away from her, and chomping into the toast.

"What kind of jelly is this?"

"Strawberry."

"Hurm... tastes a little different than I remember it being." She gave it a little thought. Tifa came in, obviously upset. "Oh, Tifa. Can we go see Cid?" Yuffie's eyes lit up.

"Cid's dead." Yuffie's smile dropped.


	14. Vincent: Chapter Fourteen

Sorry for the long wait!

.

"Vincent: Chapter Fourteen"

.

"I should've gone to see him." She sobbed.

"It's not your fault Yuffie." Cloud tried to comfort her. "Cid always tried to escape the hospital, it was just a matter of time."

"But it's because of me." She yelled, and quickly going back to sobbing. "If I had gone to see him he wouldn't have needed to try to escape!"

Vincent couldn't take how Yuffie was reacting to this. "Yuffie, please, just calm down. Cid wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself for it. Just as we wish Reeve hadn't blamed himself when we disappeared."

She tried to take a few breaths, but the thought of Cid never being there again was seeping into her. "I could've said goodbye."

Cloud interjected, "Not many people get to. None of us could say goodbye to Aeris. Or to Barret, to Reeve, to Kris, or to Carson. None of us could have known that their time was coming, just like Cid."

All she could do however was cry. She never liked wearing black, and she hated attending funerals, but that wasn't the reason she was so unnerved by this one. Vincent spoke to her as softly as he could, "Cid's gone back to the planet, he isn't truly dead. And we should be happy that he is now with Shera." It helped a little, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she just this once wanted to be selfish and wish that he were still there with them instead. The pallbearers were called to carry the casket, which meant that they were leaving the church now.

"C'mon little Vinnie." She tugged the child along beside her, as Cid's casket was taken out of the building and into the courtyard to be buried. A priest did the service, everybody was quiet, and still, all except for Yuffie's sniffling every now and then.

Even though the sky was cloud-less, it seemed to be dark, like there were rain clouds even when there weren't. Everybody was going their separate ways, most of the people neither Vincent nor Yuffie knew. Yuffie almost didn't even recognize Marlene, who approached her after the ceremony to talk to them.

"Marlene? You've grown so much since I last saw you."

She smiled. "Of course I have 'Auntie Yuffie'. You hungry? Denzel and I were going to go out. I can't even think about making dinner right now, but I'm just so hungry!"

Yuffie didn't hesitate this time, she was going to be around people damn-it!

Marlene's attention was drawn away though, "Where's Cloud going?"

"He said that he'd catch up. He has his phone anyways."

"What's he doing then?"

Tifa shrugged, but Vincent interjected, "I asked him for a favor."

"And what would that favor be?" Marlene asked slyly.

Vincent paused, trying to think of the right thing to say, but could only come up with the ever mysterious "It's a surprise."

Yuffie punched his arm playfully. "C'mon Vinnie, what is it?"

"I can't tell you," He smirked, "Because it's a surprise."

"Aw, come on Grandpa!" Little Vinnie took his grandmother's side.

"Yeah Grandpa!" Yuffie whined, mockingly.

"Let's go eat. You'll know soon enough."

.

I know, lame chapter. I really haven't been thinking of what to do next, so most of this is just on the fly. I've been going over the earlier chapters (Mostly chapters 1-6 or 7) and I've been _thinking_ of re-writing it, because now that I've read it over I see the problem that my editor always points out, that my first couple of chapters are vague and/or stiff until I really get into the sort of 'mood' of the story.


	15. Vincent: Chapter Fifteen

"Vincent: Chapter Fifteen"

.

"Grandpa Vincent?"

"Yes?" Vincent answered, Yuffie looked towards them curiously.

"Can we go out to the park?"

"No, we can't. It's raining too hard outside." He stated calmly, gesturing towards the window where just on the other side was covered in droplets of rain, and still more coming from the sky.

"I don't like the rain!" He crossed his arms in frustration.

Yuffie gasped audibly, over-exaggerating herself, "Don't like the rain? But why?"

"I can't go outside, and there's nothin' to do inside!"

"We can watch t.v.!" Yuffie suggested happily.

"But there's nothin' on today!" He puffed out his cheeks, as if trying to convince both of them that he was angry, but he just looked cute. Mostly to Yuffie though.

"We can play a board game!" Yuffie chirped.

Little Vincent thought for a moment, before replying, "No, we only have one and most of the pieces are missing."

Now even Yuffie was defeated, "Well, what else is there to do? You have any toys?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna play with 'em."

Yuffie sulked for a minute, trying to think of something for the child to do other than be angry on the couch. She quickly turned to Vincent, "Well I'm out of ideas, what about you?"

Vincent said nothing, but was lost in his own little world, where Yuffie hoped he was thinking of a plan. Then she suddenly remembered what had happened after the funeral. "Vinnie?"

"Yeah grandma?"

"Not you little Vinnie, big Vinnie." She waited for a second, but Vincent still wouldn't respond. She pushed his shoulder, "Vincent!"

He was startled, "Yes? Yuffie...?"

"What was it that Cloud had to go off for you? What was your big secret?"

"I'll tell you later Yuffie."

"But you promised then that you'd tell me later! It's been almost a week and you still haven't told me!"

"I don't want to get your hopes up. I don't even know for sure yet."

"Don't even know what for sure?" She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"I'll tell you when I know for sure."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know yet."

She sighed in defeat, "Fine..."

They all sulked on the couch together for the next couple of minutes, before the younger Vincent spoke up, "I'm bored."

"We're all bored."

"But I'm really bored!"

"I am too." Yuffie sighed into her palms, and she held her chin.

"The rain has lightened up." Vincent declared, glancing out the window.

"So we can go to the park?" Little Vinnie's face lighted up.

"No. It's too muddy now."

"Aw, but grandpa!"

"No." Little Vinnie went back to sulking, until the older Vincent spoke up again, "But we could go out to eat."

His face lit back up in a flash, "Really?" At Vincent's nod the younger Vincent jumped up and sped off towards his room to grab his shoes.

"So, where are we going then?" Yuffie sang happily as she went to put her boots on.

"I was thinking, maybe it's about time he's had real pizza." Vincent stated thoughtfully.

Yuffie smiled, "Well it's about time!"

.

Please review. 3


	16. Vincent: Chapter Sixteen

"Vincent: Chapter Sixteen"

"Well it's about time." Can certainly be applied to this situation. I've been gone for so long! D : So sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter though!

.

Yuffie hummed while the three of them walked home from the Pizzeria they had just visited. She and Vincent were walking arm in arm, watching as little Vinnie ran around ahead of them, excited that he had finally eaten some real pizza.

They had barely opened the door when they were greeted by Cloud, a smile from ear to ear on his face. "Hey guys, welcome back."

Little Vinnie rushed over to Cloud, jumping up and down, "Grandpa! Grandpa! I ate real pizza!"

"Really? Awesome!" He smiled, then added slyly, "Go tell Grandma about it!" And with that Little Vinnie rushed away to find Tifa. "You should be ashamed Vincent! Now we can never buy him those pizza things ever again! You've spoiled him!" He mocked anger. He looked nervously between Yuffie and Vincent. "Can I talk to you about earlier this week?" He brought back his big goofy smile, which Vincent also returned, knowing what it meant.

It was all lost on Yuffie though, as Vincent was pulled into the master bedroom. Tifa and Little Vincent came into the living room, obviously very confused as to the secrecy of the two men. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea." The three of them sat, waiting for Vincent and Cloud to return with whatever they were up to.

A few minutes later, the two men stepped out, both happy and excited.

"What's all this about?" Tifa prodded.

"Can you please tell me now Vinnie? Please please please please?" Yuffie said, impatiently.

Cloud cleared his throat, motioning toward Vincent, "You are now looking at the newest member of the WRO."

"Huh?"

"It's a _job_, Yuffie." Cloud corrected.

"Aw, I thought it was going to be something cool." She pouted.

"It _is_ something cool Yuffie." Vincent assured her, "I'll be able to support us."

"Aw, but that means that Cloud's gunna start charging us rent!"

"Ya'know, that's not a bad idea." Cloud brought up slyly, only making Yuffie become a little sour.

"_See_?"

Vincent laughed, "Yuffie, it's not so bad."

"So, what are you gunna be doing?"

The two men shrugged, "Not sure yet, I had to convince Natalia to watch him run a training course to determine where he stands in the WRO. She finally agreed this afternoon, and he's going to go to the WRO for the test tomorrow morning."

"Morning? Aw, I wanna go see him run a training course, I won't be up then!" Yuffie pouted again. There would be no appeasing her.

.

I know it's a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it after such a long hiatus! Don't forget to review! ;p


End file.
